The Wild Edge
by Kareta Bara
Summary: Allen Walker wanted to make a fresh start in life after being kicked out of his master's house. Having nowhere else to go, he moved into his best friend's house. But, more adventures await him when suddenly two babies pop up out of nowhere... - YAOI. I do not own DGM, Plots only.
1. Holy Noodles!

**- READ - (most important sentence imo XD) : This story has more than 2 genres. -coughs-: Romance/humor/drama/fantasy/harem/friendship. YAOI WARNING. If you do not like yaoi, don't read. Pairings: joke, I won't spoil this.**

**NOTE: I'm going to work on alot of different stories Ch. 1's, and see which one turns out the best for me to continue with. This does NOT mean if I continue with another story, this one will never get completed. **

* * *

"A brand new start, hmm?", stated Allen proudly.

The 18-year-old Allen Walker moved in with his best friend Lenalee Lee due to some 'family problems'. Allen's 2nd unbiological father that adopted him at the age of 12, Cross Marian, kicked him out of the house for a silly reason; he scared the women away. It was a typical american style one story house with a brick/stone exterior, white, big windows and a garage.

Lenalee and Allen had known eachother since middle school, and Lenalee always took care of him at school, since he was an easy target for bullies. They weren't in the same class, Lenalee was three years older than Allen. They would throw eggs at him, call him 'cursed', steal his homework and beat him up after classes. That's because he was different. He also felt different. He was short, had pure, white hair at such a young age, silver eyes and a red scar on his face, made quite alot of people feel disgusted. Eating meals you could share with 30 people, got some of them scared. Lenalee was the first one to accept it.

Allen had never been able to remember anything of his past before he got adopted by a circus clown, Mana Walker, at the age of 6. For Allen it didn't matter, he loved him like a father and treasured him more than anything. He was the reason Allen was able to keep on living, to withstand the burden on his shoulders of all the bullying that had made him feel weak, miserable, pathetic, a loser.

Everything had changed after his 1st unbiological father, Mana Walker, died when Allen was 11 years old. He always pretended to feel alright, even though he wasn't. The kindness in his heart had decreased to the least possible, but to others he could still put on a 'theatrical play'. Lenalee knew all of Allen's secrets, so she also knew about that. She couldn't stand that, at all. Lenalee had tried her best to get him back on the tracks. After years, it was successful. She had managed to make him smile. If it wasn't for Lenalee, Allen would have died of suicide.

For a short period he got taken in by Lenalee's parents, until one day a man visited them and took him away; the family needed more space. His name was Cross Marian. He had to call him 'Master'. Cross taught Allen self-defense techniques, made him clean the house, do the laundry, cooking, taking care of the hedgehog Timcanpy, gardening, buy groceries, and he ALWAYS had to make sure to bring sake, red wine and condoms. On top of that, it was no chance for Allen to finish middle school. He constantly had to work at that young age to pay the debts off that Cross collected and pushed right under the small boy's nose.

Lenalee opened the kitchen window and yelled outside. "Don't you think it's a bit hot outside this evening, Allen? Do you want something to drink? Hello?", Lenalee looked at the teen that was spacing out in front of the house. "And don't slack off now! We still need to move some of your furniture into your room!"

Allen immediately got snapped out of his trance and gave Lenalee a polite smile. "Ah, I'm sorry Lenalee, what did you say? I wasn't really paying attention.. I was looking at the house and thinking of various things.. I guess.."

Lenalee sighed. Knowing that behavior for such a long time, she started to grow tired of it. "Allen! You are always like that! You better shouldn't do the same thing when you're going to study. I won't tolerate it if you study half-heartedly! You're going to be mixed in a senior class, so be ready for it!"

"Sorry Lenalee! But the semester will start in like.. a couple of months.. so I'm fine for now. Will you please repeat what you said before?" Allen bowed.

"Yeah and in these couple of months I want you to study aswell! I know you are intelligent, that you taught yourself alot of things but you'll have to be able to keep up with all the school subjects or you'll never make it. I asked you if you wanted something to drink, and that you shouldn't slack off because we still need to move some furniture."

"Okay 'mom', I'll look into it later. I don't want anything to drink, but thanks. I'll come!" Allen walked on the porch and opened the front door.

"What?! I'm not that old yet ALLEN! HEY!"

Allen didn't hear Lenalee. He had entered the house, closed the door behind him and decided to take all the remaining stuff into his room. He smelled Lenalee preparing dinner and actually wanted to take a peek in the kitchen- but didn't. He knew he'd be dealing with a violent Lenalee, that he could compare with a wild gorilla on a period with a gigantic kicking spree.

Ain't nobody got the damn time for that.

* * *

"Om nom nom nom, nom nom.. nom!"

Allen made alot of noises as he finished eating his plate of sukiyaki like a starving man. Lenalee had always been used to his high metabolism, but couldn't really stand the fact he spilled almost everything all over the place.

"Moh, Allen! I'll let you clean after dinner! Didn't I always tell you not to-"

"Nom nom nom nom.. gochisousama!" Allen loudly placed the plate on the table, feeling refreshed after everything he ate, not noticing an annoyed girl was sitting across the table waiting for him to pay attention.

"Stop ignoring me ALLEN!"

"Eh? Did you say something? I'm sorry, I missed it."

"Seriously.. you're a bit of a pain in the ass, arent you? Now Allen, if you're done eating please take a look around. I want EVERYTHING to be clean. I won't forgive you if you make such a mess next time!"

"Well I'm so-," Allen glanced around the table. When he saw the complete mess he made, he immediately apologized and started to get the stuff to clean right away. He didn't want to be a burden to her, but he'd have nowhere else to go if she wouldn't be here. Even when Lenalee acted like an annoyed mom, Allen would always love her as a best friend and would never want to cause any problems. He knew that sometimes he could be a little bit mean, like ignoring her right on the spot, but he couldn't help it, it was just a part of who he was. Allen was quite aware he'd maybe had to pick a part-time job to support Lenalee, since she worked a lot and on top of that also had to pay for extra supplies to feed him.

After the cleaning, Lenalee had fallen asleep on the couch. Allen quietly approached her and covered her with a blanket.

"Sleep well, Lenalee. Make sure to sleep in your bed later, silly woman", he whispered. The feeling of guilt was still present inside Allen's heart, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I COMPLETELY don't understand this question waaah!", Allen freaked out in his room over a mere question of the subject history. He completely didn't get why someone would wage a world war about the death of someone who completely had done no useful things in life. "Shall I take a break..?" He stared at the ceiling, playing with his pencil. "Or get something to drink.." He yawned. It was late after all, even Lenalee had went to bed.

Someone knocked on the front door.

"Eh? What? Was it my imagination?" Allen got up from his chair and walked out of his room, to look at the front door.

Someone knocked on the front door, again.

"Who'd that be at this hour? Seriously? Don't they have anything better to do at 1 am?"

Allen strode to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly, he saw no one."No.. one? What? A prank? You kidding me?" He was about to close the front door again until he heard some noises. Allen looked down at the porch and became shocked.

"I'm half asleep or what? Who'd do this! This is cruel.."

Two babies in a fluffy dog bed were looking right into the eyes of Allen, filled with curiosity. The red-haired baby immediately started crying when Allen tried to pick the dog bed up. The cobalt haired simply closed his eyes and didn't even bother to look at him anymore.

"Where are your parents? Who did this to you? Which idiot would put you two cuties on my porch?! Bad parents.. I'll take both of you inside, okay? I'll just figure this out later."

He took them inside, figuring out what to do later. Little did he know, from this point on, his life would be changed forever.


	2. Burnt Waffles

**it might seem like Lenalee x Allen but HELL TOOO DAAA NO IN MY GRAVE IM GONNA PAIR EM UP. they are not meant to be together, but that is my personal opinion XD it's yaoi peeps, yaoi :3 oh and by the way.. have fun reading.**

* * *

"Lenalee! Wake up please.. LENALEE!"

Allen tried to awaken Lenalee, because he was in a pinched situation: the babies. Unable to do anything - he never had taken care of anything younger than him: especially babies. Een if he seemed like the father type, cared deeply for abandoned innocent beings and had a weak for babies there was no denying he mindlessly took the babies in, not knowing the consequences.

"Allen-kun? Did something happen?", Lenalee asked, trying to get up.

"Well, you see.. I have two questions for you and please answer them honestly."

"At this hour Allen? Really?"

"IT'S URGENT! Are you married?"

"Of course not Allen! My brother would kill the man I'd be married to, I'm careful enough you know? Besides- there's no one I even like!"

"Then, do you want kids? Like, toddlers, babies or however people call them and stuff?"

"HUH? What?" Lenalee immediately blushed. She misunderstood Allen's questioning and ended up smacking the teen for the weird question. "What are you saying! That's inappropriate! EVEN IF WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! You can't simply ask me to.. do 'it'!"

"Lenalee? I meant something else. The reason I asked these things were, um.. I mean.. I just about.. found two babies on our porch and I took them inside and.. and..," Allen panicked, "ONE IS CRYING! HELP PLEASE? I.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! IT DOESN'T LIKE ME! YOU were babysitting MIRANDA'S BABIES BEFORE RIGHT?! ISN'T THERE THIS BED-THING IN YOUR ROOM PUT EM BOTH IN AND THEY'LL STOP CRYING RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

Lenalee looked at him, surprised. "..Wait what?"

"JUST COME!", Allen pulled on Lenalee's hand and dragged her along to the living room, only to find the two babies on the dining table. The crying red-haired baby had shit all over the damn dog bed. The living room smelled like poop, the odor was so strong it made Allen gag. The cobalt-haired one had rolled itself other to the edge of the dog bed, to distance himself from the annoying one next to him.

The red-head cried his lungs out_. 'NYEEE I POOPED WAAAA!'  
_  
The other one gave him a deadly glare. He was able to understand what the one next to him meant, vice versa. _'Shut up, you annoying twat. It's already damn irritating we've been turned into babies, the worst part WITH YOU! they're fucking assholes in the organization, I'm gonna kill them when I turn normal.. getting treated like this.. Che!'_

_'You're so mean.. ! But I REALLY POOPED!'_

_'I can see that, you fucking moron.'_

"What happened Allen?! Why do you have these kids?! How are you expecting us to take care of two babies when we don't even have the materials and aren't even able to buy anything, it's MIDNIGHT! I only have some of the stuff here that Miranda forgot to take along when she picked her children up again, but.. we need another cradle, one isn't enough. Honestly, let's just fix those two up and see in what condition they are. Tomorrow we can look for the owners, yes?"

"This smell.. ergh.. I d-don't think we have to.. Lenalee.. There was this note in between them.." Allen looked at Lenalee and handed over the note he had placed on the table a little while ago. Lenalee read the note:

**_'The red-haired baby is called Lavi, the other one is Kanda Yuu. They're not related though._**

**_Do whatever you like with them, don't return them, and I think sending them through mail won't work. What I mean is, KEEP THEM. Or kill, I don't care._**

**_Have fun._**

**_- Anonymous.'_**

"This is a super odd message. That's such a bad parent. I'VE DECIDED ALLEN! Let's keep them. But then you have to promise me to help me with taking care of them. I'll teach you."

"Alrighty Lenalee, but are you sure? We don't even know where these two MIGHT come from." Allen shaked, "What if they're stolen from some sort of high and powerful mafia and now they're sending troops all over the place to find 'em..?!" He hid behind Lenalee. "Oh god then please let me eat something first.."

Lenalee sighed and patted Allen's head. "You're such a kid, of course not." Lenalee carefully got hold of the dirty red-head and smiled at him. "Do you think they're boys or girls? Either of that would be cute! Now lets clean you up shall we, chu chu chu~ Lavi~", she played with him as she walked to her room to get some diapers and all that sort of stuff.

"Lenalee.. you really enjoy cleaning.. poop.. at this hour?", Allen whispered while he looked at the happy Lenalee. "It's this late.. I'm tired.. ah.. she didn't hear me.."

The cobalt-haired baby that had been very quiet, stared at Allen. Allen noticed this and came closer. "Do you need something, little Yuu?"

The baby glared at him when the teen picked him up. "Eh? Is something wrong?", Allen asked. The baby only made his glare even deadlier.

"What? You don't like me?!" Allen figured he should just place the baby back where it belonged. He felt like if Kanda Yuu was a teenager, he'd be probably kicked down right into his grave. Allen shivered from just the thought.

Allen sat down on a chair. "But hey, don't be disappointed. It seems like I'm gonna have an ever tougher life from now on.."

Kanda's face expression changed into a sour one._ 'More like, I WILL. You damn asshole! Don't fucking use my first name."_

"Oh? It almost seems like you can understand me.. that's why you're looking so weird right?"

_'Like hell.'_

Allen gently caressed Kanda's face with a finger. "So soft.. I have no idea how it is like to be a father, but I'll do my best to take care of you two, okay?"

_'GET YOUR FUCKING DIRTY FINGER OFF OF ME, YOU SON OF A BLOODY SHIT I'M GONNA BITE IT OFF -' _Kanda moved a bit and tried to grab his finger. Allen thought he liked it and wanted to play. "Eh? You like this?! I mean.. WAAH DON'T grab my finger Yuu!", Allen laughed as he toyed around with the struggling baby on the dog bed.

_'I hope this is fine, right.. Mana? I'll never be as good as you, but.. I'll try. Maybe it's not that bad to play the dad after all..?', _Allen thought.


	3. Blisters Hurt

**my apologies for not updating any of my stories . I've been sick since yesterday and it sucks being sick -.- this evening I had a gala thing at my school, and for fuck sake my feet hurt like hell. I hate walking on heels, -.- have fun reading c:**

* * *

The next, chilly Wednesday morning when Allen woke up, he yawned while he tried to sit upright. He couldn't. He opened his eyes, finding himself captured between four, delicate and small arms.

When he finally came to realize he was in bed with two naked ~around ten-year-old~ kids, he blinked a couple of times. "I'm still asleep.. right..?" He took a glimpse at the clock on the wall: 11.46 am.

"Nhh..", the red-head on the left side slowly woke up because of Allen. "What time is it..? Breakfast.. ready yet..? Hello.."

The cobalt haired slept soundly. He clung himself tighter on Allen's body, drooling. His hair had grown quite long, it reached his butt.

"W.. wh.. what!? Who are you!? What are you doing in my bed, NA..NAKED?!", Allen squeaked. He blushed right up to his ears. He wasn't sure what to think about. Either he was sleepwalking last night, picked some kids up and became a pedophile or he was on crack. Knowing Lenalee went to work already a couple of hours ago, he was sure she probably didn't knew about this.

"Oh.. pleaaase.. be a little quiet you.." Lavi commented. He turned himself around with a groan, but fell on the ground, earning a high-pitched scream from him. "WAAAH!"

Kanda woke up immediately, letting go of Allen with a faint blush. "FUCK YOU, LAVI!", he snarled; with the quick senses of him it didn't took long to recover from his sleepiness. He took his anger, he received from the embarrassment, out on Lavi.

Allen, who was desperately confused about the complete situation, managed to sit normally. He was thinking about the weirdest things right now.

"W..wait okay.. so.. who are you two? Why did you break into the house? And most of all.. WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED, N-A-K-E-D?!"

The two looked at eachother, then at the confused Allen.

"Ah, that's right Kanda, he doesn't know, does he?"

Kanda snorted. "Does he even have to?"

"Well, he has a right to. I mean, we are in his house after all and I want to eat some food. Besides, the state we're in right now, we can't go anywhere anyway. Revenge comes later. It's possible. I think the drug is wearing out a little bit, we'll turn back Yuu," Lavi said while he took a seat next to Allen.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about..? Isn't it more important that you two go home right now? Aren't your parents l-"

"No, you dumb fuck," Kanda interrupted him, "Shut up. Let Lavi explain."

"Yuu-chan! Don't be so mean to hiiim!", Lavi focused his attention back on Allen and Kanda snorted, "Well, a couple of weeks ago, we accidentally drank something weird that was supposed to be a test subject. I won't reveal more of the details, but we turned into babies."

It was quiet for a moment, then Allen chuckled. "So what you're saying is, you guys are trying to pull some sort of prank right?", Allen laughed, refusing to aknowledge it. "Ohh, the youth these days! Now let's get you two home. And do not talk alot on the hallways, two babies are asleep."

The agitated Kanda jumped on him and violently pulled on Allen's white hair. "WHAAT ARE YOU SAYING?! YOUTH?! YOU ARE SO STUUUPIIIID! WIPE THAT GRIN OFF OF YOUR FACE! IT'S THE TRUTH YOU KNOW!"

The teen struggled, trying to get the boy away from him. "Aaa..ah.. ouch! Let go of my hair you-!"

"K-Kaaanda.. please calm a little bit down..!" Lavi pulled on Kanda's arm.

* * *

"And? Can someone PLEASE explain me here, even though from what I understood, you guys act like eight or nine-year-olds?"

The three were going to the city, to find themselves a supermarket. Well, Allen needed one. His cooking skills were TERRIBLE so he would need something simple like a couple of pizza's. There weren't any. And they'd need a store with clothes. Now that Lavi and Kanda had grown, they would need some more clothes. Right now, they were borrowing something that belonged to Allen in the past; Allen had always been small.

"BLEEEH, Not hearing you, old man! OLD MAAAN! OOOOLDDD! YOU! HAAH! GRAMPS!", Lavi said and pointed to Allen, whose face received a grumpy expression.

"Who are you calling an old man here you..- , HEY! Lavi, watch out with what you're saying now! I might have white hair but- NO! COME BACK HERE OH MY..-!"

Kanda softly 'che'd behind the two.

Lavi jumped after a couple of doves, while Kanda kept walking into the wrong direction. When Allen offered Kanda a hand, Kanda would decline. But, whenever he saw a dog he automatically went a little closer to the teen. He detested dogs more than anything.

"Nooo, wheeehh! I like the weather! HAAA DOVE COME HERE!", Lavi shouted. "Don't fly away from meee!"

Kanda cursed under his breath. He walked two meters behind Allen and stared at the teen's back. He felt doomed enough to have fallen in the hands of such an idiotic teenager. The girl, Lenalee, that had said her name a million times last night, because she wanted Kanda and Lavi to learn it, was far worse. Kanda wasn't really good at socializing with other people, he knew that too, but he just had to bear with this for a little longer.. until they finally reached their original ages. Then, they could return to the organization and kick the person's butt.

Allen had enough of watching Lavi's idiotic actions. Lavi constantly bumped into some trashcans, old people. A vein popped inside of Allen's head. It was tough for him, dealing with such a troublesome kid. After all, even though they were SUPPOSED to be teens, right now they needed discipline, especially Lavi.

The white-haired teen picked the red-head up and swung him right on his shoulder. "You are coming with me, RIGHT NOW. Don't you dare to whine, I'll spank you." He tried his best not to use foul language. He knew, today would become a very long, exhausting day.

"NOOO! Let me gooo!", Lavi complained. He glanced at Kanda with puppy eyes, with some last hope; maybe Kanda would save him from the teen's grip. Kanda chuckled and stuck his tongue out at the wild boy.

"You damn right deserve that, annoying rabbit!"

Thus, it might be the case that.. it wouldn't become a relaxed day.


	4. Oops!

**Sorry for the delay :3 Little busy and I got writers block . . Doing my best though. I'll tell you a secret.. I'm working on a Kuroko no Basuke/Basket detective oneshot ._. and on all other chapters ofcourse b_b need some imagination and time. **

**Bleach is so funny xD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Eeeyyaaaaa! Wait up yaaa puuunnkkkk!"_

"RUN FOR IT!"

"WHY did you break his stuff?!"

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

After a couple of minutes, when the three idiots found a place to hide, Allen decided to lecture the red-haired kid. He was sick and tired of running around, hiding from angry shop owners/merchants. He was too ashamed to show his own face there again.

"Stop doing suck reckless things! This is the 7th or 8th or I DON'T KNOW time WE need to run away from a mad person because YOU bloody arse broke their stuff! No.. not just one thing! Why did you throw those three vases on the ground? How come you HAD to steal those eggs and throw them against windows?! WHY ON EARTH do you even have stuff like this in your mind?! How did you get the dynamite to blow up a whole STORE?! So far, I only bought A SINGLE MILK CARTON! GIVE ME A FRIKIN' BREAK!"

"Bla bla bla, I don't wanna hear stuff like that from a grandpa. By the way, you were the one who dragged us away so we wouldn't get caught! You are such a pussy aren't you huuh? Couldn't you just go apologize and give 'em money? Stop whining, oldie", Lavi proudly commented.

It was quiet for a brief moment. Then Allen's dark, gloomy aura made its appearance. Afraid of the aura, Lavi hid behind Kanda.

"I.. I mean.. The vases.. were fakes.. T-The dynamite.. came from the trash-.."

Allen completely snapped. He hadn't been mad like this for years. "I DON'T CARE WHERE IT CAME FROM, WHY?! Don't you have any dignity? Weren't you supposed to be older in reality OR WHAT?!"

"Yuu.. s.. save me..", squeaked the shaking Lavi.

Kanda turned his head with a 'che', only to glare at the scared red-head. "Like hell I would, idiot. And didn't I tell you something about my first name? HUH?"

Allen sighed deeply. Trying to control his anger, he grabbed Lavi by his shirt and pushed him on the ground. The kid struggled a little when Allen sat on top of him, but ceased to when he saw the serious anger in Allen's eyes. He realized made a lot of trouble. He gulped. He hoped he was atleast ready for the worst case scenario.

"You..! Why can't you just return from where you BELONG!?"

"Oi, pedophile. Look what you're doing", Kanda continued slowly after a snort, "you're molesting him, dude."

"Mo..- Molesting?", Allen blinked.

"HAAAAAAA! GET OFF OF ME GETTTT OFFF!", Lavi yelled as he moved wildly. They both were embarrassed.

"What an ugly sight..", Kanda whispered. He folded his arms together, annoyed. "You two piss me off."

"L-LAAAVI! IT'S YOUR FAULT!", Allen moved aside.

"NO! YOURRRSSSS! PEDRO! SNOWBALL!"

"SNOWBALL?! Wait wha- Pedro?", Allen raised an eyebrow.

"PEDRO PEDO OR WHATEVER! YOU ARE BOTH!"

"YOU DUMBASS! DECIDE WHETHER IT'S ONE OR ANOTHER!", Kanda joined in the fight. It didn't really took Allen and Lavi that long to make Kanda snap as well.

"WHY ARE YOU BUTTING INTO OUR FIGHT, YOU SHEMALE KID!", Lavi yelled at him.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME, YOU TOMATO HEAD!"

Allen pointed at the boys. "You're BOTH THE WORST!"

Kanda glared at him. "Hmph. What are you saying old man? Old men like you should just go into their grave already!"

The teen clenched his teeth together and raised his fist. "You brat..!"

_**- 10 minutes later -**_

Lavi pulled on Allen's hair. "YOU EVER LEARNED MANNERS FROM YOUR PARENTS?!"

"OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU-! OUCH! HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! And we still need to figure out a PLAN for LENALEE!"

"If you're gonna fight, STAY ON THE TOPIC YOU MORON!", Kanda grabbed Lavi's shirt.

"Err. What are you three doing here, if I may ask?"

A tall figure with glasses on stepped behind them. Because of the glasses, you weren't able to see his eyes. His hair was all messed up, and looked like a construction worker. His pants were a little damaged, but he wasn't unattractive. It seemed he forgot to shave.

"Nhh? Dafuq are you?", the pissed off Kanda told him with an arrogant tone.

"Kanda! Don't be mean to strangers", Allen pinched Kanda's arm. "Sorry sir, he's an idiot."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! And- WAIT WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! If anyone's the biggest idiot here, it should be Lavi!"

Lavi didn't really react. He just stared at the man and started thinking things. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before. Even his voice sounded familiar. Kanda somewhere couldn't help it but feel the same. Despite that, he didn't care and thought it was nothing. The world's a big place anyway.

The man smiled. "It's no problem. Just wondered what was up with all the ruckus. You guys okay?"

"Uhm.. yeah. We were actually planning on buying stuff.. and now we're a little.. lost.. because of an IDIOT here..!", Allen replied.

Kanda snorted and looked away. The man lit a cigarette.

"I see, I see! Hmm. Oh! Ya three know what? I know an awesome supermarket. Just follow me. The streets are nearby, I just got a half an hour break from work anyway. It's the first time for me, finding people lost in this small forest. Haahaha!", he laughed.

"Like I'D go with a stranger", Kanda stated. He sat down on the ground in a meditating position. "I'd probably rather DIE!"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "HUMPH. Do whatever you want! Then, why don't you just sit there and NOT JOIN US! Maybe comb your hair a little or play Princess with some other girls of your age, YUU-CHAN!"

"Y-o-u.. r-a-b-b-i-t..", Kanda grunted while a vein popped in his head.

"Let's go, Allen!"

Allen looked at Lavi, doubtful. "Eh..? But we can't leave him-"

"LEAVE! MORONS! GO DIE!", Kanda yelled. "What are you for a pussy, you low bean sprout? If you're acting like that out of pity or self-sacrifice, then you could aswell just NEVER RETURN!"

The man facepalmed. "My my.. you sure with that?" He smirked slyly.

"WAAH! WHATEVER! If you put it like that, we'll go!"

Allen and Lavi turned around to follow the man. They were obviously irritated, but tried to calm down. Kanda started to think about the man, while the three were slowly getting out of his sight. Kanda closed his eyes.

_'My senses would be sharper if I turned back to normal.. damn..'_, he thought, _'But.. that weird dude from earlier. Where have I seen him before? Why does this situation stink so much..?'_

He sat there, lost in thought with a frown._ 'Che. I don't get it. I don't like to think.' _He opened his eyes. Because he hadn't moved an inch, a purple butterfly was resting on his knee.

_'A butterfly..? Butterfly.. Hn. .. Wait.. FUCK! If that is.. that person.. I.. no.. the bean sprout and rabbit are in danger! No I mean, I don't care about that. But I do want to kick his ass..'_


	5. Golden Family

"AAAH! Where is my Tyki-pon?! Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!"

The Golden Manor. From a golden roof to golden accessories. Golden furniture. Golden toilet paper. Even a golden toilet. The weirdest things up until the coolest things you could think of that completed a beautiful, giant manor; they were all in gold. Inside 'The Golden Manor', a family consisting of a simpleton Earl, a girl, a lady, a gentleman, two emo boys and an obvious homo with a sweet tooth. The Noah Family. They were one of the richest families throughout the world, and ended up in the Guiness Book of Records with their.. notable manor. It was so big, the Earl had to hire twenty-five butlers to clean everything up. He was a lazy fuck, sitting on his chair like a badass with a golden cup of ginger tea and a golden cupcake.

The grass in their beautifully decorated garden, was sprayed with some cheap, fake gold grafitti from a wallmart. That way it was very easy for the gardeners to take care of the grass when eventually the color started to erode at some spots.

The Earl was a very picky Earl. He did not want any workers that disliked the color gold, or refused to wear the golden work outfits. He showed no mercy on employees that slacked off, or were too late. He was always on time with everything on schedule, never ONE second too late. It was almost as if he controlled time itself, earning himself the nickname; 'The Millennium Earl'.

He mainly did business with other families, such as 'The Akuma Family' and 'The Exorcist Family'. Importing goods, exporting goods. Everything revolted around getting profit. These three families have never, ever been real allies of eachother. Far, in the distant past, there were even wars between those three families. No one knows how they made up, but for the sake of humanity, no one really wanted them to disturb the world peace again. Their wars destroyed many forests, basic need supply surfaces and even affected some villages. All this, because of one simple reason: betrayal. It had let to hatred, grief. That was because there was one, very big secret within each family. The chosen ones of the families had inherited their legendary ancestor's traits.

In the mansion, the Earl impatiently sat on his golden chair and looked at the golden clock. "Why..? If I find out he accompanies those damn civilians.. If he betrayed us to hang around mere.. filth.. if I find that out.."

He placed his golden cup of tea on the side table next to him after he took a sip. "I won't forgive him.. he'll be as bad as..-"

"Sen'nen ko, you want me to find him for you?", a small girl interrupted. Road Kamelot. She walked closer towards the Earl, in her golden shorts for boys. She never really liked to dress up girly, so she was often mistaken for a middle school boy, with her short hair and non-feminine characteristics; no curves or breasts!

"Ooh, Road. Were you listening to my complaints?", the Earl replied. "Sure, go as you please. But before you bring him here, spy a little. I need to know what my Tyki-pon is doing."

"Okay~ can I bring Relo?" Despite looking so young and fragile, Road was the second oldest within the Noah Family. She was the one closest to Tyki.

The Earl stirred his golden spoon in his golden cup of tea. "What did I tell you about it? If someone finds out about it.. well okay. Just make sure to be quick then, and do not let anyone notice you. I will scold him later."

* * *

"...Whatever ..."

"Well.. you can't... seriously.."

"..No way.. have you seen that?.."

"Come on.."

_'I can hear their voices.. coming from that old storage.. it was hard tracking down Lavi's prescence. Damnit. If I only hadn't been turned into a goddamn child! Curse him!'_

Kanda moved closer to the giant shutter of the storage that was opened. He thought about it for a moment, but since he got that far he shouldn't back away. It would only hurt his samurai prde. He knew he might not stand a chance if Tyki wasn't alone. Kanda was able to hear music that came from inside the storage, wondering why there would be such loud music playing.

He stepped inside, but immediately got attacked by a drunk Allen.

"T.. T.. TYKI MIKK, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!", Kanda yelled with nearly all of his breath, while he layed on the floor with a heavy Allen on top of him. Allen tried to seek attention.

Tyki got up from the ground and walked over with a whiskey bottle to Kanda. He was smiling mischievously.

"Yoh! I knew you would come, Kanda Yuu. And nothing much, we're just partying some ya know?! By the way, how did you find out? I mean, that we were in this storage. I was having a very difficult time keeping myself from laughing because you two have been reduced to something like this!"

"Yeah yeah, good for you. Can't believe you're actually doing something on the 'normal' side for once. Now give those two idiots and let us go away. You've got nothing to do with this. By the way, what ARE you even doing here?", Kanda said, as he struggled to get the bean sprout off of him. "Don't touch me, pedophile!", Kanda snarled at him.

"Heh. But you're older than him. And I simply decided to butt in, ya know? Ya guys need ma help? I heard half of it from Lavi that's over there", Tyki pointed behind him, where a 15-year-old Lavi was drunk on Jack Daniels, dancing with girls on the music. "Alcohol turned him into an somewhat older person. Maybe you should have some too. But be careful, he grew too big for Allen's clothes. He was stark naked when he transformed, so I had him wear some of mine." Tyki licked his lips. "Well, that's that."

"GOOD FOR YOU. Now hand him over and answer my fucking question." '_Alcohol made him older?', Kanda thought. 'Well, I'll look into that shit later. First gotta deal with these drunkards.'_

"Ya haven't changed at all huh, boy? Very well. But, I do want to play a part in this. I'm here because I'm bored and tired of my life. Fed up with all the gold and the Earl. I just want to smoke some and live my own life with pleasure. We haven't seen eachother for years, but it doesn't mean my true nature changed. Just that I seriously want to escape reality right now.. I'm tired of fighting and all for a while. Nothing more nothing less."

Kanda smacked Allen, to keep some distance between them. "Hmph. Let me tell you this, I might be reduced into something like this, but that seriously does not mean I have got zero strength. I'll beat the shit out of you if you try to do something funny. I've always wanted to kick your ass, again", Kanda dragged the half asleep Allen on his back, "The only role I'll give you is sitting in a trashcan and rot away. Or do me a favor and drop dead."

Tyki snickered. "My, my. I'm so scared. You're such a cold person."

"You better be", Kanda walked over to Lavi, with Allen on his back, and got hold of his wrist. "Lavi, I'll punch you unconscious if you bother me or slow me down, got it?"

_'Fuck it. This is so unhandy. Out of all people I seriously just had to run into TYKI. Then he ended up creating this chaos. Gotta consider myself lucky Allen is so damn small.'_


End file.
